Brooklyn and Rocky Two-Shoes
'''Brooklyn and Rocky Two-Shoes '''is the fourth episode of Underground Ernie. It originally aired on CBeebies on June 8th 2006. Plot Brooklyn is visiting from New York, bringing famous athlete Rocky Two-Shoes with him, much to the excitement of Hammersmith and City. Rocky is undergoing serious training from Brooklyn, but Brooklyn is acting rather overzealously and puts Rocky off the competition. Ernie's also entered a competition; a vegetable one at Sprout's Organic Farm. Circle delivers the vegetables for him, but Ernie forgets to load his prize cauliflower. At the sports stadium, Rocky has cold feet and sneaks away, prompting Brooklyn and Ernie to start a search for him. While doing so, Ernie spots his prize cauliflower on the platform, and upon hearing of Rocky being sighted at the funfair, picks it up and takes it with him and Brooklyn to find him. Rocky's found at the funfair, and he apologises to Brooklyn for letting him down, while Brooklyn apologises for pushing him too hard. When Rocky sees Ernie's cauliflower, and Ernie tells him about the vegetable competition, Rocky takes it from him and races with it to the farm. Ernie wins the vegetable competition, and now Rocky's gained enough confidence to enter the race. Sure enough, Rocky wins the marathon, and he and Brooklyn return to America feeling proud with themselves. At the sheds, Bakerloo determines that fun is good for everyone, and all the trains agree. Characters * Ernie * Millie * Brooklyn * Rocky Two-Shoes * Hammersmith and City * Circle * Farmer Sprout * Jubilee * Bakerloo * Victoria * Mr Rails (cameo) Locations *International Underground Station *The Sheds *Hammersmith and City's Line **Sports Stadium Station **School Station **Funfair Station *Circle's Line **Sprout's Organic Farm *Mr Rails' Workshop Trivia * This is the only episode in which Mr Rails doesn't speak. * This is also the only episode where no scenes take place in the control tower. * Farmer Sprout's first speaking role is in this episode. Goofs * When Jubilee comes into the station announcing Brooklyn's arrival, Circle is on the platform behind him. In the close up of Brooklyn and Jubilee, however, she's nowhere to be seen. * When Ernie arrives at the sports stadium, Ernie 1's windscreen wiper is active, but it's not raining. * Brooklyn is derailed when he arrives at the school. Gallery BrooklynRockyTitleCard.png|Title card BrooklynRockyPromo.JPG|Promotional image BrooklynAndRocky_(1).png BrooklynAndRocky_(2).png BrooklynAndRocky_(3).png BrooklynAndRocky_(4).png BrooklynAndRocky_(5).png BrooklynAndRocky_(6).png BrooklynAndRocky_(7).png BrooklynAndRocky_(8).png BrooklynAndRocky_(9).png BrooklynAndRocky_(10).png BrooklynAndRocky_(11).png BrooklynAndRocky_(12).png BrooklynAndRocky_(13).png BrooklynAndRocky_(14).png BrooklynAndRocky_(15).png BrooklynAndRocky_(16).png BrooklynAndRocky_(17).png BrooklynAndRocky_(18).png BrooklynAndRocky_(19).png BrooklynAndRocky_(20).png BrooklynAndRocky_(21).png BrooklynAndRocky_(22).png BrooklynAndRocky_(23).png BrooklynAndRocky_(24).png BrooklynAndRocky_(25).png BrooklynAndRocky_(26).png BrooklynAndRocky_(27).png BrooklynAndRocky_(28).png BrooklynAndRocky_(29).png BrooklynAndRocky_(30).png BrooklynAndRocky_(31).png BrooklynAndRocky_(32).png BrooklynAndRocky_(33).png BrooklynAndRocky_(34).png BrooklynAndRocky_(35).png BrooklynAndRocky_(36).png BrooklynAndRocky_(37).png BrooklynAndRocky_(38).png BrooklynAndRocky_(39).png BrooklynAndRocky_(40).png BrooklynAndRocky_(41).png BrooklynAndRocky_(42).png BrooklynAndRocky_(43).png BrooklynAndRocky_(44).png BrooklynAndRocky_(45).png BrooklynAndRocky_(46).png BrooklynAndRocky_(47).png BrooklynAndRocky_(48).png BrooklynAndRocky_(49).png BrooklynAndRocky_(50).png BrooklynAndRocky_(51).png BrooklynAndRocky_(52).png BrooklynAndRocky_(53).png BrooklynAndRocky_(54).png BrooklynAndRocky_(55).png BrooklynAndRocky_(56).png BrooklynAndRocky_(57).png BrooklynAndRocky_(58).png BrooklynAndRocky_(59).png BrooklynAndRocky_(60).png BrooklynAndRocky_(61).png BrooklynAndRocky_(62).png BrooklynAndRocky_(63).png BrooklynAndRocky_(64).png BrooklynAndRocky_(65).png BrooklynAndRocky_(66).png BrooklynAndRocky_(67).png BrooklynAndRocky_(68).png BrooklynAndRocky_(69).png BrooklynAndRocky_(70).png BrooklynAndRocky_(71).png BrooklynAndRocky_(72).png BrooklynAndRocky_(73).png BrooklynAndRocky_(74).png BrooklynAndRocky_(75).png BrooklynAndRocky_(76).png BrooklynAndRocky_(77).png BrooklynAndRocky_(78).png BrooklynAndRocky_(79).png BrooklynAndRocky_(80).png BrooklynAndRocky_(81).png BrooklynAndRocky_(82).png BrooklynAndRocky_(83).png BrooklynAndRocky_(84).png BrooklynAndRocky_(85).png BrooklynAndRocky_(86).png BrooklynAndRocky_(87).png BrooklynAndRocky_(88).png BrooklynAndRocky_(89).png BrooklynAndRocky_(90).png BrooklynAndRocky_(91).png BrooklynAndRocky_(92).png BrooklynAndRocky_(93).png BrooklynAndRocky_(94).png BrooklynAndRocky_(95).png BrooklynAndRocky_(96).png BrooklynAndRocky_(97).png BrooklynAndRocky_(98).png BrooklynAndRocky_(99).png BrooklynAndRocky_(100).png BrooklynAndRocky_(101).png BrooklynAndRocky_(102).png BrooklynAndRocky_(103).png BrooklynAndRocky_(104).png BrooklynAndRocky_(105).png BrooklynAndRocky_(106).png BrooklynAndRocky_(107).png BrooklynAndRocky_(108).png BrooklynAndRocky_(109).png BrooklynAndRocky_(110).png BrooklynAndRocky_(111).png BrooklynAndRocky_(112).png BrooklynAndRocky_(113).png BrooklynAndRocky_(114).png BrooklynAndRocky_(115).png BrooklynAndRocky_(116).png BrooklynAndRocky_(117).png BrooklynAndRocky_(118).png BrooklynAndRocky_(119).png BrooklynAndRocky_(120).png BrooklynAndRocky_(121).png BrooklynAndRocky_(122).png BrooklynAndRocky_(123).png BrooklynAndRocky_(124).png BrooklynAndRocky_(125).png BrooklynAndRocky_(126).png BrooklynAndRocky_(127).png BrooklynAndRocky_(128).png BrooklynAndRocky_(129).png BrooklynAndRocky_(130).png BrooklynAndRocky_(131).png BrooklynAndRocky_(132).png BrooklynAndRocky_(133).png BrooklynAndRocky_(134).png BrooklynAndRocky_(135).png BrooklynAndRocky_(136).png BrooklynAndRocky_(137).png BrooklynAndRocky_(138).png BrooklynAndRocky_(139).png BrooklynAndRocky_(140).png BrooklynAndRocky_(141).png BrooklynAndRocky_(142).png BrooklynAndRocky_(143).png BrooklynAndRocky_(144).png BrooklynAndRocky_(145).png BrooklynAndRocky_(146).png BrooklynAndRocky_(147).png BrooklynAndRocky_(148).png Merchandise Gallery RockyTwoShoesBook.jpg|Story book BrooklynPuzzle.jpg|Jigsaw puzzle Category:Series 1 episodes Category:Episodes